The Final Battle
by FireNutZuko
Summary: This is my take on the last battle. Based on an interview with M. Night Shyamalan with Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino. T for violence and character death.


**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**The Final Battle**

Aang was off fighting the Fire Lord while Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, the Duke, Haru, Teo, and other warriors and benders were fighting the Fire Nation's army. Toph and Haru were fighting Dai Li agents that were brought to the Fire Nation by Azula. The prodigy was currently fighting her brother and, by the looks of it, they were both equally matched. Teo and the Duke were throwing explosives at the Fire Nation army and capitol in the sky on Appa. Katara was fighting Mai, who was throwing daggers, and Ty Lee, who was currently frozen. While Sokka, Iroh, and their army were fighting the Fire Nation's army.

Lightning suddenly came out of no where and he wasn't expecting it. Azula smirked as the lightning hit her brother's chest and he fell to the ground. The firebending prodigy was glad that her brother was finally out of her way and glad that she would get the throne, if her father didn't survive. Azula ran off to help her army against the other nation's army.

Katara saw Azula run off out of the corner of her eye. She instantly knew what had happened. The waterbender created a large wave of water from the air and hit Mai with it then froze the water so that Mai was stuck. Katara made sure that Ty Lee was still frozen then ran off to where she saw the siblings fighting earlier.

She saw the former prince's body on the ground and noticed the burn on his chest. Tears formed in her azure eyes and she knelled down next to him. Katara knew that he was slowly dying as tears ran down her face. She bent water from the air and tried to heal him, but it didn't work. The waterbender held Zuko close to her as the tears continued falling.

"I'm sorry." Katara said to him and hoped he heard her. Luckily, he did hear her.

"It's not your fault." Zuko weakly told her. He could feel the life leaving him, "Katara, I love you." The former prince told her as he took another breath.

"I love you too." Katara told the former prince as his last breath escaped his lips and his saffron eyes closed for the last time, "Zuko, please don't go." She said, but it was too late, he was already gone. Katara closed her eyes as she cried and regretted everything mean she had done or said to him since he had joined the group. She didn't even notice that Azula walked over with Mai and Ty Lee.

"Well, look at this, a peasant and a fallen prince. Two weaklings belong together." Azula taunted and Katara lowered Zuko's body to the ground. She took a deep breath to regain control over her emotions and stood up. Katara slowly turned around to face the trio and her azure eyes turned to slits as she glared at them, her gaze mainly focused on Azula.

"Looks like she does have some passion for the fight left." Azula said and the four of them got into fighting stances. Mai threw daggers at Katara, she quickly bent water from the grass into an ice shield and turned the shield into ice daggers and shot them at the trio. Azula shot blue flames at the ice daggers and they melted and harmlessly fell to the ground as water. Ty Lee jumped into the air and over Katara, she did her best to jab one of the waterbender's pressure points, but Katara already had water ready. She hit Ty Lee with a water whip and the acrobat fell to the ground.

Katara bent water around her to form the octopus formation. Azula kicked blue flames at her and she moved one of the whips to block it, making steam. Mai threw a series of daggers at the waterbender making Katara freeze the formation into ice. Katara started hitting them with the ice whips as Ty Lee got back up. All three of them jumped out of the way.

"Is the Fire Nation princess and her little friends afraid of ice?" Katara asked with sarcasm and anger in her voice. Azula's amber eyes narrowed as she glared at the waterbender. The prodigy moved her arms in arcs and moved one arm forward and the other back, shooting lightning at Katara. Katara quickly moved out of the way and bent the formation into water and bent it into a huge sphere of ice with spiked and bent it at them. Azula jumped out of the way, but her friends weren't so lucky. Mai and Ty Lee fell to the ground, bleeding form various wounds on their bodies. Now, it was just Azula and Katara against each other.

The two benders glared at each other. Azula quickly shot blue flames at Katara, who blocked the fire with a shield of water, steam formed between the two. It quickly dissipated as Katara bent a stream of water at Azula. The princess shot blue flames at the water and it turned to steam. Azula moved her arms in arcs and shot lightning at Katara again. Katara didn't see it coming through the steam and was hit, she fell to the ground.

Azula saw the waterbender fall to the ground and was happy have killed a master bender. The princess smirked as she put her arms back to her sides. She didn't even notice that her friends were dead, they were more like lackeys anyway. Princess Azula turned around and started to walk away.

Katara opened her eyes and slowly stood up. She winced in pain because of the burn on hear shoulder. The waterbender quickly bent water from the air and turned it into a sharp ice dagger. Katara bent it into Azula's heart and saw the ice dagger slowly turn red from the blood that was starting to drip out from the wound on Azula's back.

Azula's amber eyes widened as she felt the ice pierce her heart. She felt blood start to drip down her back and knew that it was her blood. The Fire Nation princess fell to the ground and Katara let the ice melt. Katara watched the prodigy die and she broke down crying right then and there.


End file.
